


Yours

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MonWinn forever, Wee needed this after todays bombshell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Barry comes back to visit Kara and Winn and Mon stakes his claim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love the idea of jealous!Mon, especially when it comes to Winn. I'm pretty sure that's my head cannon for 75% of the MonWinn fics I've been writing.

"Barry?" Both Winn and Kara exclaim excitedly as a red streak speeds around and lands in front of them at the DEO. Alex is suspicious and pulls out her gun but Kara quickly interrupts and placates Alex. 

"This is Barry Allen, the Flash. He helped me defeat Live Wire and Silver Banshee. He's from another universe!" Kara exclaims excitedly nearly crushing Barry in a bear hug. Alex looks as confused as Mon, while Winn hugs Barry happily afterward.

Alex holds out her hand to shake suspiciously as Barry happily accepts. 

"I'm Alex Danvers. Assistant Director to the DEO." She looks at Barry warily as his eyes widen with a smile. 

"Kara? Is this your sister? Is she an alien too?" Barry speeds through quickly, as Alex and Winn try to keep up, not noticing Mon glowering in the back. 

"No, I'm human." Alex responds with a hint of a smile and Mon steps forward, shooting Barry a dark look. 

"I'm an alien." Mon responds with a smug look. "I am Mon-El of Daxam." and like Alex had before, holds out his hand, nearly crushing Barry's in the process. 

Seeing Barry wince, Winn quickly moves between them and chides the stronger man while wrapping his arms around him to prevent further harm. 

"Mon! You said you were practicing your strength." Mon lets go, blushes and ducks his head at Winn's words but still manages to snake his arm around Winn gently and pulls him closer with a self satisfied smirk. 

Kara and Barry start to babble excitedly at a nearly incomprehensible speed and Winn takes Mon to the far side of the room while Alex takes off with a playful roll of her eyes. 

"Mon? I know your jealous of Barry, but I promise that were all just friends. Barry lives in a different universe." Mon nods and the smug look returns, tightening his grip around Winn and brushing their fingers together. Winn blushes and stutters before Mon allows himself to be lead back to the pair of super friends under protest. 

As the day wears on, Winn spends the half of the day constantly fending off Mon from causing any harm to the happy speedster, despite Barry's attempts at friendliness. The other half attempting to shake the Daxamite from hanging off him, as pleasant as it was. Soft smiles between the speedster and the techie enrage the Daxamite further and he suddenly storms out of the room, bending a door frame on his way out. 

"I think you made someone jealous Barry." Alex says with a smirk and Winn pleads with Kara and Barry. 

"Please explain to Mon that you guys are just friends or I have to deal with a brooding lovesick alien while I train him." He begs, All three look confused at Winn's hurried words as he continues to ramble on. 

"Obviously he's jealous of you Barry, he worried that you'll take Kara away from him." Barry and Kara at him, half in shock and the other in bewilderment, while Alex looks at Winn like his IQ had fallen down to a single digit. 

"Mon's jealous of Barry, but not because of Kara. He loves you Winn." And Winn gapes like a fish, not ever thinking that Mon would return his feeling. 

"He lov- Me? I thought ... But Kara? Doesn't he like you? Two people from warring worlds and all that?" Winn questions in confusion.

"The second any person other than Hank, Alex and myself talk to you, he starts to put his hands all over you. You haven't noticed that? At all?" But Winn is still in denial. Kara finally sighs and puts a weary hand on his shoulder. 

"From what I remember, Daxamites are very ... Open people, considered very ... Promiscuous. But on Daxam, showing jealousy and affection is a way of .. Umm... Letting the other person know ...That they have been chosen" Kara stumbles through while Barry and Alex listen enraptured. 

"On Daxam, if you pick a mate, you are supposed to scent them by staying in physical contact as much as possible, show willingness to fight for their 'one' and ummm ... Well, I'm glad I taught him about public indecency, or we may have had more of a problem." She starts hesitantly. 

Winn sputters and questions Kara in disbelief, "Why now? Did he not think anyone else would be interested?" Winn questions self depreciatingly. 

Kara and Barry frown and go to hug their friend when Mon once again steps in the room with a murderous glare, before Kara can respond the contrary. 

"Mon, we need to talk." The alien is surprised but grabs Winn's hand and once again allows himself to be led, this time to the training room where it had all began. 

"Winn, I'm sorry. We'll, for most of it anyw-" But Winn stops him.

"Mon, I understand your trying to mark your territory or whatever..." Winn starts patiently, "But on earth the world works a little differently. You have to have boundaries and respect the fact that Kara knows other people than us..." Mon rolls his eyes and groans in disbelief.

"This isn't about Kara, Winn. This is about you." Mon nearly face palms at Winn's confused look.

"I'm not getting in the way of you two being together. Neither is Barry." Winn explains patiently yet hesitantly, wanting the words to be true. For once Mon is at loss for words, and as a true Daxamite, decided to use his actions.

"I don't want Kara. Or Barry." He pulls Winn closer and whispers gently in his ear, pressing every part of himself to Winn he can. "I want you. Just you." 

Winn freezes momentarily, still not believing the Daxamite, but Mon pushes forward and leans down gently to press his lips to Winn's. Gasping for a moment before quickly responding, Winn grasps the other and pulls him closer as well until they both break off to gage the others reaction. 

"Will you me mine?" The Daxamite asks shyly, despite his previous bravado and Winn nods dazedly. 

Mons expression falls at the muted response but Winn quickly snaps out of it and pulls Mon close once again. 

"I will be yours." Winn finally replies with a shy but happy smile that Mon returns before claiming him in a deeper, more passionate embrace. 

"Is that what you wanted Mon?" Winn asks shyly after pulling away and the Daxamite gives him a beaming smile and pulls him forward again. 

"Yes. Very much so." Before quickly leaning down to claim the techies lips, happy to know that Winn was his and his alone. 

Meanwhile outside:

Alex wins all the bets, Kara, Lena and Maggie all owing Alex $20.00 as well as James owing $50.00. Clark Kent is a gentleman and will not reveal what he has won.


End file.
